Save the Rest for later
by JanieJoy'sTicklish
Summary: When a new girl moves to the neighborhood, will she becom Edward;s friend? Edward see through her mask and can see her pain clear as day. Could something like their relationship lead to something more? Or will Kateys family or boyfriend get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Katey walked carefully through the strange yet beautiful garden. The figures made form the unkempt bushes seemed to need to be fixed. She twirled slowly through the garden, looking at all of the flowers. The teenage girls arm reached out grab a small rose that was growing alone next to a gray brick wall. She sat there on the ground, admiring the small red flower that was soft to the touch.

Katey gasped when she saw a shadow move from the wall. She quickly stood up and spun around on her converse heel. She came face to face with a boy that seemed to be her own age.

"Oh, um, I'm sorry. I shouldn't be here. Please just don't call the cops. I'll just leave-" She said as she looked down to advert her gaze from the mysterious boy. She started to walk away when she felt a cool grip through her jacket sleeve touch her arm.

"Don't, leave." The young man said, as though if she left he would die.

"Oh, um. Your parents must be worried about you. You should go home. Its dark just go ho-" She tried to say before she looked down to her arm. She looked up to the boy with a look off shock. He saw her face and quickly released her arm.

The boy pulled his hand towards his chest and cradled it as though it were hurt. Katey quickly stepped forward and grabbed his forearm. She pulled it closer to see the things that he must have been embarrassed about.

She took his hand and began to use her other hand to pull and twist the metal carefully. _He has scissors! For hands!_ She looked down at his hand with a look of utter amazement. She brought her head up to look at the boy, who was pushing his arm out but leaning back, quietly remembering what happened last time someone did something like this.

She quickly dropped his hand and stepped back. She saw him relax and look at her with a bit of happiness. She began to actually look at this young man standing in front of her.

The boy had delightfully messy black hair, sitting on his head pointed to his side. He was very pale and seemed to have many scars all over his face. He had been wearing a pair of clunky combat boots that seemed to make him about 4 inches taller than the already short teen. She saw him standing as though he was afraid he might be struck in the face. She toke a small and slow step forward and placed her hand on his arm reassuringly.

"I'm, I'm Katey, um, and do you live up here?" She said, pointing to large castle behind them. He nodded his head slowly, afraid that he was wrong.

"Well, um, are your parents there?" She asked, hoping he would say no.

"He never woke up." He said knowing that this was the correct answer. She looked at him and began to realize what he had meant.

"Well, how about we go inside?" She said with a smile, hoping he wouldn't become frightened. He smiled an innocent smile, feeling he could trust his new friend.

"So, um. What can I call you?" She asked as they walked up to the large door at the front of the dark mansion.

"Edward." He said quietly, almost as if he was embarrassed by his own name.

"Katey? Um, if I can ask…..why were you up here in the first place?" He said, feeling he could talk freer with his new friend.

"Well, um. My mom and me got in a big fight, so I left through my window. And well, I saw this place and I thought it would be fun." She said with a shrug, as if it happened all the time.

"And this is where I always come to try and draw. I come up here all the time. I just have never seen you before. Isn't that weird?" She said looking towards him with a smile. He returned her smile, just with a hint of disappointment. He thought to himself of how much he had watched the girl, sometimes even be able to listen to her sing softly as she walked under the window he would watch from.

She would sit somewhere just at the point where he couldn't make out what she had been drawing.

One day, she had pulled out what he had learned from her talks, was a cell phone where people could talk to each other. She had pulled it out and began to pace in her baggy, black hoodie and small red plaid skirt with high socks and her 'converse'.

She had raced away, leaving her shoulder bag at the base of the steps to the door. Edward waited a few minutes when he began to walk down his stairs and out his door to find her bag. He carefully reached inside, skillfully not cutting or ripping any of the papers. He flipped through her almost filled notebook to find a picture of her and another girl, standing with other people, but the picture focused on them.

She was smiling from ear to ear, holding up her first to fingers, as though it was nice. Her long brown hair seemed to be longer then, and she seemed younger. He turned the page and found a picture that she had apparently drawn. It was of her and a boy, her sitting in the boy's lap, with a smile larger than the sun resting on her face. The boy that she was sitting on seemed to be rather mad, as though he didn't want her to be near him.

He heard Katey's footsteps coming up the steps that were hidden by a wall next to him when he shoved the papers back into her almost empty bag and raced back to his house to close the door. He returned back to his window to see her with tears falling from her face, angrily gathering her things, and walking away, as though she wanted to stomp home instead.

"Edward, where here. Snap out of it. Come on." She said with a smile as she pulled him into the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Katey gently pushed on the large wooden door, trying to open it. Edward looked up from his feet to see her struggling with his front door. He softly ushered her out of the way and opened it with ease.

She turned to him with a face of hurt. He smiled softly at how appalled she was at him opening the door. He stepped inside with the hope she would follow him in. Katey walked inside and expected just what she saw.

Inside, was a dark yet bright, large area that was covered in dust and cobwebs. Katey took one step in and felt a strange sense of protection coming from the house.

"Does anyone ever come up here?" She said turning towards Edward, who was watching her expressions; as though he was waiting for her to turn around and sprint home. Edward gently shook his head 'no', like he was actually sad about it.

"Do you, um… Do you ever leave?" She asked nervously, realizing how sad he must feel. She turned her gaze back upon the boy and saw the pain and loneliness in his eyes. She turned and stepped closer towards the boy with a caring smile planted on her face. Katey reached her hand up and grabbed his shoulder softly.

"You know what Edward? I'm going to be you friend. I will be the person that visits you; the person that you could visit too, if you wanted to. Ok?" She said scared that he might not want to be her friend.

"I would enjoy that," Edward said, a smile jumping onto his face, to show his happiness. Katey stood there with her hand on his shoulder for a few seconds shorter than either of them would have wanted. She pulled her hand away and twirled in a circle in front of him.

"So Edward, what do ya got up here?" Katey asked trying to not make things awkward between them. She turned back to him just to see his confused expression.

"Um, excuse me?" Edward asked confused, twiddling his scissors by his sides.

"Like, do you have a TV or radio or anything?" Katey asked trying to clarify what she had just said. He parted his lips slightly and started walking towards the stairs, beckoning her to follow. After a few flights of steps, they reached a large, wooden floored room with a large hole in the ceiling, leading to outside.

"Does this count as a TV?" He asked, knowing that he had none of those objects, though he knew people watched it to pass the time. He pointed towards the hole and stepping closer, showed her the beautiful view.

Katey stepped next to Edward at the hole and looked over the neighborhood. She leaned out of the window more to see better when she felt a large gust of wind blow, almost making her fall to the ground when she lost her balance.

Edwards's arms reached out protectively and wrapped around her waist, bring her close to him. She blushed and gently began to pull away, though she didn't want to, but she wouldn't admit it just yet.

"Th-Thanks." Was all she was able to get out through her already bad stutter. Edward felt a warm feeling on his face. He slowly brought his hand up to his face to investigate. His hand jerked back when he felt his hand slice through the skin on his cheek. Katey saw his face bleeding almost freely when she almost passed out.

"Oh, um. Edward, are you, um, ok?" Katey asked while trying not to throw up at the sight of someone else's blood.

"I'm used to it. It will stop bleeding soon." He said calmly. Katey, not believing him, stepped forward, ripped of a part of her useless, see-through skirt, sitting over her jeans and wadded up the fabric so she could gently pressed it against his pale and bleeding face.

"There, is that better?" She asked. Edward shook his head very lightly, since he was unable to speak because of his nervousness to how close they were. Katey saw that around his new wound, there was a small blush sitting across his face. Realizing how close she had gotten, she stepped away quickly, bringing the fabric with her to see the mark.

Edward began to bring his hand up to check the wound when Katey darted even closer than before and grabbed his hand. Her hand instantly wrapped around the sharp metal finger that was about to slice his face yet again. Katey's face cringed at the pain but she held on.

"Now Edward, after just cutting your face, I don't think you should do that again." She said softly through her gritted teeth. Edward looked at her hand and saw the blood dripping rather quickly. He looked at her with a face of pure horror, along with a worried expression.

Katey released her hand and brought to her face to see it better. She looked upon the wound with a strange look of awe, as though it were her creation. She smiled sweetly at the cut that was bleeding even freer then the cut on Edwards face. She looked to see the expression of confusion upon Edwards face.

"Um, I'm sorry Katey. Are you ok?" He said when she just looked back to the cut with the same smile as before. She looked at him and her face changed quicker than she could have blinked.

"Oh, yeah. I'm used to it. I'm perfectly fine." She said as she ripped more fabric off of her skirt. Katey tightly winded the white fabric around her hand and tied it in place.

"See? No harm, no foul." She said looking up to Edward with a smile. _Why would she be smiling at a huge gash in her hand that I caused?_ Edward thought to himself. Katey quickly took the smile off her face, not wanting Edward to realize anything.

"So, how about we, like, walk around some more?" She asked wanting to try and forget about what just happened.

"Aren't you in terrible pain?" Edward asked with a very confused look on his face.

"Of course not. It's just a scratch. I have had far worse." Katey said cheerfully, remembering the day when she was hit by a car. She rolled up her left, black sleeve that had words written on it. The inside of her forearm showed a long scar trailing diagonally up towards the rest of her arm. There were small lines that were horizontally covering the mark.

"See? I have had much worse. Just this is the easiest to show right now." She said with a smile that began to scare Edward.

"Um, Katey? Why do you seem proud of all of your injuries?" Edward asked, wanting to figure it out.

"Oh, um, I think they, um, add more character to my body." She said, giving an excuse so he wouldn't dive more into it.

"Why would that-" Edward began to say before he was cut off by Katey's cell phone ringing.

"Hold that thought." She said holding a finger to his lips softly. She pulled a gray cell phone out of her pants pocket and brought it up to her ear.

"Hello? A place. Why do you care? I'm with a friend. Just a friend. No it's not Alex. He's grounded remember? I'm not! Whatever. Fine, I won't!" She said with breaks for the other person to talk. She nearly threw the phone down on the floor before she looked at Edward with a forced smile.

"I'm sorry Edward. What were you saying?" She asked sweetly, not wanting to scare him.

"Um, nothing. But what's wrong?" He asked seeing the anger and pain in her eyes.

"Oh, nothing. I'm fine. I just am a little angry at my mom. She kicked me out," She shrugged as though it happened all the time, "besides, I'm always angry at her." She said quietly as she turned and walked back towards the hole in the roof.

"Katey?" Edward asked quietly after a moment of silence.

"…Yes?" She replied after a moment of thought of what he might ask.

"Is there a reason to hate her?" He asked while looking down to his clunky boots and moving his metal fingers in the air in a nervous way. Katey sucked in a quick gasp, as all her pain began to wash over her. She closed her eyes as tight as they would go and talked in a struggled way, trying not to let him know she was sad.

"She just, she doesn't understand me. And she acts like she does. And every time she gets mad and says something, I act like I'm mad at her, when actually it, just, it hurts." She said softly and finishing by turning to face Edward with opened, watering eyes.

He looked up from his shoes to see her face. Her eyes were beginning to water and her eyebrows nearly meet on her face. He was able to see all of her pain through her eyes, and it just broke his heart. He took a step forward to comfort her. Edward lifted his arms, to hug her, but then moved his arms through the air, trying to find a spot where he could hug her without hurting her again.

Katey, seeing him trying to comfort her and having trouble, moved his arms out of the way and wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his chest and began to cry. Edward was so surprised at how anyone could be so quiet when they were in this much pain. He wrapped his arms protectively around her and rested his chin on her head. The only way he could tell she was still crying was by the way her shoulders were shaking so much.

Katey pulled away to look at Edwards face and was about to speak when her cell phone went off. Katey grumbled slightly and pulled the cell phone out of her pocket, still hugging Edward.

"Hello?" She asked very annoyed. "Oh! Um, hey. I thought you were grounded?" She said, at first surprised and then worried. "Oh, um," she stopped to sniffle as her nose was beginning to run, "I'm fine. No, its ok! Fine….bye." She hung the phone and raised her hand to throw it. Edward brought his hand up and grabbed her arm at the perfect angle so she would even be scratched.

"Do you think that's wise?" He whispered in her face. The sweet aroma coming off him filled Katey's nose. She closed her eyes and moved hand down, but not leaving his grasp. She stopped where her hand was almost holding his, though if they did she probably would be cut.

Katey brought up her free arm and pulled his arm back around her as she leaned back into him, not wanting to leave for some reason. They stood there hugging for what seemed to be minutes when they heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

Edward tightened his arms around Katey, wanting to protect her from whoever was in his house. Katey hadn't even noticed anything besides Edwards arms tighten around her.

"Babe, what are you doing?" A young man practically screamed when he saw Katey wrapped around, in the boy's eyes, a freak.

Katey jumped at the sound of his voice and quickly pulled away from Edward. "Um, nothing. We were just wrestling and we got tired and decided to rest but we didn't want to lose our positions!" She said, quickly making up a lie. Katey had never been a very good liar, never when she thought of it quickly at least.

"I'm surprised he didn't slit your throat with those things!" He said angered, pointing towards Edwards hands that seemed to be trying to pull Katey back into a hug without touching her.

"He would never!" She shouted, standing up for Edward. The boy's attention quickly turned to Katey, with a murderous gaze.

"Really! He would never? Even though you two have been up her all alone for a while now? He could be a serial killer for all we know! Especially with those!" He screamed at her while walking closer and closer to her, towering over her with ease. The boy brought his hand up as though he was going to strike her, when she put her hands up in defense and he saw the make shift bandage.

"See? He did hurt you!" He shouted even louder than before and still brought his hand up even further. He was about to bring the large appendage down on her face when he was tackled to the ground.

Edward jumped upon the boy in order to save Katey from him. He sat upon his chest, holding his hands down. Katey quickly realized what was happening when she heard a loud crash that came from next to her. She turned her head to see Edward holding down the boy, her boyfriend Alex.

Katey raced over to the actually wrestling pair and quickly pried Edward off of Alex. She pushed Edward back and calmed him down by stroking his face and messing with his hair while whispering gently of 'how fighting won't do anything'.

Alex pulled himself up and expected Katey to be standing in front of _him_ and calming _him_ down. But instead, she was standing with the other boy, dealing with him. He walked over quickly and grabbed her shoulder and spun her around to face him.

"I thought you were _my_ girlfriend!" He snarled. Edward's heart sank very low when he heard this, knowing what that meant.

"And I thought you would stop drinking!" Katey shouted when she smelled the beer on Alex's breath.

"Why would I stop drinking?" He shouted in her face.

"You promised me!" She screamed and ousted him as far away as he would go with her small arms.

Edward stepped forward in between Katey and the still mysterious boy. "Edward, Alex is very strong. Please be careful." She whispered in his ear as Alex recovered and began closing the space between the two of them.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Alex screamed in Edwards face, almost making him gag by the awful smell coming from his mouth.

He looked at the boy that was only about an inch taller and felt no fear, just rage. He wanted to stand there and rip his head off. _But why? It's not like he had hurt you, yet._ Edward thought to himself in confusion.

Edward brought one hand up and jabbed the man in the chest, damaging him, but not killing him. Alex stepped backwards, obviously drunk and surprised at the action. He looked down at the gash sitting right above his heart. Alex brought his head up and looked scared out of his mind, then decided to leave before anything else could happen, and ran out of the room very quickly. Edward turned around towards Katey to see her face glowing with a smile.

"Thank you Edward. Thank you so much. Well, I best be going to the hotel. I'll, um, I'll be back tomorrow. See ya." She said as she began to walk out the opening to leave.

"No! Wait, please don't go. You know, if you feel comfortable, you could stay here?" He paused, before he continued when he saw her face.

"Edward that would be very nice. If you don't mind?" She said questionably.

"Of course. You are always welcome here." He said quietly, while walking closer. Katey smiled and closed the distance between them and hugged him tightly again.

"Thank you so much. First you help me with the drunken wonder," she said sarcastically mentioning Alex, "and now you're letting me, a perfect stranger, sleep in your home. That's so sweet." She said into his chest.

Edward rested his chin on her soft brown hair and replied. "You're not a stranger. Out of us two, you are normal." He said not understanding what she meant.

Katey giggled softly into his chest at how he misunderstood. Edward loosened his grip and moved his head, motioning that she needed to pull away.

"Here, I'll give you the grand tour." Edward said with a smile and began leading her to the stairs.


End file.
